1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display, and more particularly a display utilizing particle polarization.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic paper display technology was first developed in 1970s and featured in having the small charged balls. One side of the balls is white, and the other side is black. When an electric field is changed, the balls are rotated upwardly/downwardly to exhibit different colors. The second-generation electronic paper display technology was developed in 1990s and featured in that microcapsules filled with a liquid and charged particles were used to replace the conventional small balls. The charged particles are moved upwardly/downwardly through the control of an external electric field. When the particles are moved upwardly (in the direction approaching a reader), the color of the particles is exhibited. These conventional technologies achieve the purpose of display by using the electrophoresis produced by the charged particles. Furthermore, common electronic paper display technologies further include electronic powder, charged polymer particles, cholesteric liquid crystals, electrowetting technologies, and so on.
Along with the maturity of the technology, electronic papers have attracted the attentions of manufacturers, and many large-scale companies have joined in the research and development group. However, it still is an important subject to develop an electronic paper display technology with simple driving mode and quick response time.